


Rayos y Centellas

by RedLlamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Riordanverse
Genre: Anger, Child Abandonment, Emotional Baggage, Español | Spanish, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Other, finally letting it out, it's past but it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Seraphina le pregunta a Zeus cómo le pudo hacerle esto.





	Rayos y Centellas

–No, ¿sabes que? ¡Estoy harta de que me estes jodiendo todo el tiempo!– Seraphina grito, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Miro a Zeus, fuego en sus ojos. Zeus no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ella realmente _es_ su hija.

–Oye, eso no es ninguna manera de hablarle a tu padre– dijo, levantando un dedo.

–¡A mi me importa un carajo! ¡A la mierda todo este asunto de que eres este hombre todopoderoso!– Seraphina gritó, finalmente librandose de su enojo. –¡No me importa ser tu hija, pero si me importa que me hubieras abandonado!

Zeus trato de dejarla hablar, pero al parecer ella también heredó su temperamento. –Oye, yo no te abandone.

–¡¿En serio?! ¿Me estas diciendo eso a mi puta cara?– Seraphina trato, acercándose a el, gritandole en la cara, escupiendole.

–¡Si, maldita sea! ¡ _Yo_ no te abandone! ¡Tuve que irme!– trato de explicar. Seraphina volteo los ojos, levantando sus manos.

–¡Ay, no, que tristeza! ¡Ay no, tuve que dejar mi esposa y mi hija en las putas montañas del puto Kentucky!–

–Yo tengo un trabajo, un deber!– Zeus dijo, golpeando su pecho con su puño. –¡Yo estoy a cargo de los otros dioses en el Monte! ¡Dependen de mí de poner orden! No creo que una niña joven como tu lo entendería.–

–¡Vete al puto infierno con esa mierda de que eres un hombre honorable!– Ahora ella era la que golpeaba su pecho. – _Yo_ se como trabaja la justicia, y desde que me entere que soy mestiza, lei todo lo que pude encontrar sobre ti, y ¿adivina que? Eres un puto hombre despreciable y ni me puedo imaginar cómo es que todos mi hermanos pudieron morir por culpa tuya.–

Aquí, Seraphina empezó a llorar. Zeus miró sus ojos y tuvo que alejar la vista.

No quería ver el destrozo de cada uno de sus hijos en esa mirada.

–Maldita sea, Zeus, al menos mírame cuando te hablo.–

No alzó la mirada, y Seraphina trato de no llorar tan duro. Su llanto recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Cuando vio que Zeus no la iba a mirar, ella asintió y dejó que más lágrimas corrieran por su cara.

–Okay. Okay. ¿Sabias que mi mamá me abandono? ¿Al igual que ti?–

Zeus cerró los ojos, bajo la cabeza.

–Sera que tuvieron algo en común: no querían lidiar con una carga innecesaria. Tuve que ir de orfanato en orfanato, dependiendo del gobierno a cada paso de mi vida. Yo _nunca_ he tenido un hogar, una casa estable. Tuve que ir a las minas por trabajo cuando cumpli los dieciseis porque ya me estaba acercando a los dieciocho, y al gobierno no le gustan los niños de dieciocho. ¿Sabías que las minas no aceptan trabajadores más jóvenes que los diecisiete?– Ella lo miró, lágrimas limpiando su cara. Zeus aun se negaba a mirarla.

–Mi vida entera, he tenido que defenderme yo sola, y cuando vine aquí, seguí sola. Cuando el puto sátiro vino a recogerme, pensé, ‘Finalmente, un lugar donde pertenezco.’ Pero no fue así: me reclamas, y desde entonces sigo sola. Soy la única hija del todopoderoso Zeus. Y no me vengas con el cuento de Thalia, o Jason, porque ellos tienen sus propias vidas ahora.–

Aquí Zeus volvió a prestar atención.. ¿Como…?

Seraphina se rió secamente ante su expresión, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Maldita sea, ¿no crees que no habría escuchado las historias de los otros? ¿O ver las esquinas que los dos ocuparon en tu puta cabaña?–

Zeus fijó su mirada devuelta al piso, llenándose de vergüenza y lamentó en olas, atormentandolo.

–¿No hay… camas? ¿En la cabaña?

–No, idiota. Todos pensaron que ellos serían los únicos, ¿pero adivina que? Tu puto pene no se puede controlar. Henos aquí.– Seraphina gestiono a sus alrededores. Siguió su llanto, y Zeus se pateaba por sus acciones.

–Lo siento.

–¿Ahora? ¿Por que?

La mira de nuevo. Estaba exhausta.

–¿De qué me sirve que tu lo sientes? ¿Sientes que me haya ido tan mal en la vida? ¿Sientes que he tenido que trabajar para sostenerme? ¿Sientes que he estado sola desde el inicio? ¿Sientes haberme reconocido como tu hija? ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sientes?!

–¡Lo siento por todo! Y si, ¡es todo mi culpa! Tienes razón en culparme por todo en tu vida, y me lo merezco.– Sentia lagrimas por salir. Se sintió sorprendido, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Zeus ha llorado?

–Me merezco todo tu enojo, y tu odio, y mas. Yo nunca te debí de abandonar. Y tal vez te hubiera ido mejor si no te reconocí el momento que entrastes al campamento. No lo se. Pero lo hice. Y no hay regreso de eso.– La miro, y sus ojos grandes y azules lo estaban mirando.

–Yo no se que hacer– dijo, encogiendo sus hombros. –No te conozco. Me he perdido de tu vida. Y se que podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo de estar presente en tu vida–

Ella resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Pero ya nos queda solamente el ahora. Este momento– dijo, poniendo su mano en la mesa. Respiro profundo. –¿Crees que podriamos conocernos, ahora? Sé que no va a compensar el tiempo perdido, pero al menos tengo que tratar. ¿Me dejaras tratar?–

Seraphina no lo miraba, sus ojos en la mugre del piso. Zeus espero ansiosamente su respuesta.

–Quiero conocerte– dice, rompiendo el silencio. Zeus se siente aliviado, pero ella lo para con una mirada que podría matar hasta un dios. –Pero, no quiero que pienses que todo se va arreglar. O que te perdone. ¿De acuerdo?–

Zeus asiente la cabeza. –Bien.–

–Okay.– Ella toma un momento antes de sentarse en la mesa. Sus lagrimas han parado, pero su cara sigue mojada.

Él se sienta en frente de ella. Cruza las manos en la mesa. Le da un momento a Seraphina para que se compone.

–Entonces– el empieza. –¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella fija su mirada en el. Sus ojos azules están turbios como una tormenta.

–¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?–

Zeus suspira.

Ahora va a ver como se explica.


End file.
